Three Little Words
by DramioneForever123
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. And Hermione wants Draco to say a few special words to her. But when Draco says the unexpected, Hermione gets mad. REAL mad. So if you like Hermione getting sweet, sweet revenge on Draco, read this! Read and review please!


**Three Little Words**

**Hey guys! I honestly don't have any excuse for not updating besides my own laziness. My birthday was yesterday, by the way. :) So this plot bunny hopped into my head a couple days ago, and even though bunnies are so freaking adorable, I had to kill it by writing this story. I think this is fine as a one-shot, but if you think I should continue it let me know. Well, read on and let me know what you think :D.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Harry Potter's characters. There. I said it! :) I also don't own Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. I used some of the characters in a sentence. If you haven't read it, you should, it's so freaking awesome :D **

~DramioneForever123~

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Hermy-own-knee?"

"Hermy?"

"HERMIONE!"

This is what you would hear if you walked past the Malfoy's house. The Malfoy family consisted of three people. Hermione Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and their four-year-old son, Scorpius Hyperion. They were expecting a girl, soon to be named Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy**.**

Today wasn't any ordinary day however. Today was the fourteenth of February. It's also known as Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day.

The day all girls, no matter how tomboyish they are, love. The day that a boy is supposed to make a girl feel loved. Feel so special. Like they are the queen of the world. Boys are supposed to make girls feel complete on Valentine's Day. They should feel so complete that if she were to die the next day, she would die happy.

But that's not how all girls get it. But some girls are lucky, and they find a man that will treat them right and with respect.

One of those girls is Hermione Granger. She now goes by Hermione Malfoy, and she might as well have a perfect marriage. A perfect husband, a rich lifestyle, one sweet kid, and a beautiful little girl on the way.

Most women would kill for that type of lifestyle. Don't get me wrong, Hermione doesn't take it for granted. She appreciates what she has. But I'm not here to tell you about what Hermione has and what she doesn't.

I'm here to tell you about a Valentine's Day both Hermione and Draco will NEVER forget.

After hearing Draco's pleas for a while, Hermione decided to give in and see what her sometimes impossible husband wanted. It's bad enough that he didn't wake her up with pancakes in bed like usual. It was sort of a tradition after Scorpius was born. And her mood swings were blowing sky-high. Believe it or not, it was only her third month and she was already craving honey mustard and pickle juice from the jar. Ugh.

She sauntered down to the bathroom from her study/library. That was another thing she got from being Draco's wife. She had so many books that you could drown in them.

"Draco? What do you need? This better be important, I was in the middle of Little Women."

"Hermione, you're here? Ok, good, because there's something I have to say."

Draco was in the shower when he realized the scariest thing in the world. He needed to tell Hermione something. Now.

'_Maybe Draco finally remembered,' _thought Hermione. But what was the need to call her down to their bathroom while he was showering?

"Well, go on Draco. I have some reading to do. I'm at the part when Beth is about to get scarlet fever."

"Hermione, you know uh, those three little words?"

'_Oh my Godric! I can't believe that he remembered in the shower of all places. Well, I guess I might as well humor him and act like I'm happy he remembered,' _thought Hermione.

"Yes, Draco, I do."

"Well, I'm sorry for telling you so late. I should have told you before. Here are three little words from me to you. Mione, where's the shampoo?"

"Aww, Draco, that's so swe…. Whoa! Hold up. Did you just ask me where our shampoo was?"

Now, Draco, being a Slytherin, had an excellent poker face.

"Yes dear, those are the three little words, aren't they?"

"Wha? No, it's… You know what? Never mind. Here's your damn shampoo."

Hermione stomped to the sink in their bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Weasley's Wonder Working Shampoo.

Now remember, Draco was in the shower (secretly snickering to himself) when Hermione took out the bottle. She pulled her wand out from her sleeve and whispered a spell to change the label to Draco's usual shampoo brand, Sleek, Stylish, and Sexy.

She didn't want Draco to suspect anything, so instead of throwing the bottle like she wanted to, she levitated it through the opening above the shower door.

"Here's your fucking shampoo."

"Thank you sweetheart!"

Draco was obviously happy at the fact at succeeding at making Hermione pissed, so he didn't even register the color of the shampoo. If only.

'_It sure is great being friends with George and Fred,' _thought Hermione. She got free samples of their products from time to time.

Draco walked into his and Hermione's master bedroom with his eyes closed, humming. He walked to his dresser, delighted that he made Hermione mad. Now all he had to do was to make her better.

He opened his eyes and looked into his mirror, eyes focusing on where his white-blond hair should have been.

"AHHHHH! I- I- I l-look like a-a fucking Weasley! What in the name of Salazar happened to my hair?"

Hermione heard that all the way from her sanctuary (her library) and giggled. This was PERFECT revenge for not waking her up for pancakes and not saying 'I love you' and instead saying 'Where's the shampoo?'

Hermione seriously wouldn't mind strangling him right there and then in the bathroom if it wasn't for Scorpius.

Scorpius was definitely Daddy's boy and looked just like his father except for his eyes. His eyes were that chocolate brown that his mother had. Don't get me wrong, Scorpius didn't disrespect his mother but he'd always be closer to his father. Hermione didn't mind because somehow, call it mother's intuition, she knew that Cassiopeia would be closer to her. When you're a mother, you can sort of sense these things.

Back in the master bedroom, Draco was trying every spell he could think of to change his now orange hair back to his normal white-blond color. He'd opened Hermione's 'Witch Weekly' subscription drawer and was throwing them all over the place, looking for a cure.

Hermione _HATED_ when books were being damaged, especially her books. She ran as fast as she could downstairs to her room, holding her stomach to keep her baby bump from shaking too much.

"Draco Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing to my magazines? I swear I will KILL you if you don't stop. What has gotten into you? First of all you didn't wake me up with pancakes like you usually do. And then instead of a simple fucking 'I Love You' you said 'Where's the shampoo?' . And… And… I just don't know if you're just teasing or not!"

Hermione was crying by now, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was holding her face in her hands. You might think that this was a bit over emotional but Hermione's mood swings were just starting so she would be hormonal and bitchy.

Draco immediately stopped looking for a way to reverse his hair color back to normal.

He sat next to Hermione and held her in his arms. When she tried to pull away he held her and wouldn't budge.

"Shh. I'm sorry Mione. I was just playing with you. I love you, Hermione. You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me. You convinced the Wizarding World that I wasn't some evil jerk that is still looking for a way to bring Voldy back. You showed me that all people of the world have worth. You lowered me down from my 'Pedestal of Snobbiness'. How can I repay you for all that Hermione? I can't. I only thing I can give you is love. I fucking love you Hermione. You wanted to know those three little words? Well I'm as sure as hell give them to you. I. Love. You. Hermione, love, I am so sorry. I honestly love you. Did it hurt?"

Hermione had stopped crying by now and was hugging Draco fiercely, almost possessively.

"What, Draco? I never fell."

"Yes you did, Hermione. When you fell from Heaven. You are an angel."

Hermione laughed and swatted his shoulder. "That is the oldest pick-up line I have ever heard. I've heard it a million times. But….. It was nice hearing it from you :)."

"Mione, now that I've cleared everything up, can you tell me how to turn my hair back to my normal sexy color?"

"Why?"

"Because… because.. I don't want to look like a fucking weasel!"

No one noticed the bedroom door creaking open and someone sneaking in. No one noticed the disheveled blond hair bouncing up and down as it tip-toed into the room. And no one noticed when Scorpius Malfoy sat down on the rug in front of the fire and stared at his parents.

"Daddy, what does 'fucking' mean?"

"Scorp? What are you doing here?"

"I just woke up from my nap and I want to know what fu….."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I will NOT tolerate this kind of language."

"Draco, you're being hard on him. Scorpius, honey, don't say that. It's a bad word."

"Okay, Mommy . Okay, Daddy. I promise never to say that again."

"I love you Scorp. And I love you Draco. Happy Valentine's Day.

"I love you too, both of you. Now, who wants some pancakes?"

"ME!" shouted Hermione.

"How about with ice cream too Daddy?"

"Sure :)."

**And that's my story :D Please read and review, let me know if this is good as a one-shot :) Love you guys!**


End file.
